1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LCD display, and more particularly, to an electro-static discharge (ESD) protection device of an LCD display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD displays are widely used in modern electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, and PDAs because they are thin, light, and low power consuming. A conventional LCD display mainly comprises an LCD panel and a backlight module. And the LCD panel mainly comprises a matrix substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, wherein the matrix substrate comprises pixel areas defined by the pixel matrix.
Normally, the matrix substrate may have electro-static charges when the matrix substrate is being manufactured. When the electro-static charges are accumulated to a threshold, an electro-static discharge (ESD) phenomenon occurs such that the pixel areas are damaged.
In the case that the size of the matrix substrate is small, the accumulated electro-static charges are comparatively small. Therefore, the possibility of the above-mentioned ESD damage is small or ignorable. But, if the size of the matrix substrate is big, the ESD damage becomes more severe. Therefore, ESD protection for preventing from the ESD damage is more essential in that case.
Please refer to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, in the related art, a commonly-used ESD protection is to design the ends of the scan lines 101 and data lines 102 as sharp ends, and to position short lines 103 corresponding to the sharp ends in the peripheral areas of the pixel areas. In this way, if the electro-static charges are accumulated, the electro-static charges can be released from the sharp ends of the scan lines 101 and the data lines 102 to the short line 103. This can prevent the matrix substrate from accumulating too many electro-static charges and prevent the pixel areas of the substrate from being damaged by the electro-static charges.
However, due to the increase of the size of the matrix substrate, the electro-static charges may by enormously accumulated in a very short time. Unfortunately, in the related art, the above-mentioned method of sharpening the ends of the data lines and scan lines (called “single point” mechanism) is not enough to instantly release the enormously-accumulated electro-static charges. Furthermore, it cannot endure a high electro-static current to flow through.
From the above, it can be seen that the related art cannot efficiently and instantly release the instantly-accumulated electro-static charges such that the pixel areas of the matrix substrate is damaged due to the ESD problems.